kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
La Cité des Cloches
La Cité des Cloches ( ) is a world in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It is based on the 1996 Disney film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. La Cite des Cloches means "The City of the Bells" in French. During gameplay footage shown at 2011 Tokyo Game Show, Quasimodo and Esmeralda were confirmed, as well as Notre Dame and the Festival of Fools. Story ''Between Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' and Kingdom Hearts Sometime after Terra-Xehanort descent into darkness, his heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, attacked many worlds and swallowed them into the darkness. One of these worlds was La Cité des Cloches. Though it was restored after Sora defeated Ansem and destroyed the End of the World, La Cité des Cloches remained in a state of deep sleep instead of returning to the Realm of Light, plagued by Nightmare Dream Eaters. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Sora's Side Sora arrives in La Cite des Cloches and walks past Frollo. The judge stops Sora, believing him to be a gypsy due to his unusual clothing. Captain Phoebus arrives to inform Frollo of the Dream Eater infestation at the Festival of Fools. As Sora declares he'll get rid of the monsters, Frollo mutters to himself how he wishes to be rid of gypsies, emanating darkness. Reaching Notre Dame, Sora sees Quasimodo riding a Nightmare-type Dream Eater and yells for him to run. However, as Frollo and Phoebus watch from afar, Quasimodo's defiance of not getting off causes the Dream Eater to throw him. A gypsy named Esmarelda helps Quasimodo up and they flee into Notre Dame with Sora following once dispatching the Dream Eaters. While watching Quasimodo talk to Esmarelda, Sora is shocked to find three statues talk to him. They explain Quasimodo lives in the bell tower out of fear of being laughed at because of his appearance. Feeling sympathetic, Sora decides to help out. Reaching the outside, Sora runs into captain Phoebus, who has now be stripped of his rank and banished. He warns Sora that the gypsies are in danger of being attacked by Frollo and asks if anyone can help. Finding Quasimodo, Sora asks him if he has any idea where they may find them. Using a pendant, Quasimodo figures out it's a map of the city and they quickly locate the Court of Miracles. Attempting to warn Esmarelda of the danger, they are shocked to find Frollo has found them and commands the Dream Eaters. Sora attempts to fight Frollo to prevent him from burning Esmarelda at the town square, but is knocked out by the Bullet Gargoyle. Regaining consciousness, Sora runs back to the city and battles the Dream Eater once more after Frollo summons it prior to falling to his doom. Quasimodo also rescues Esmarelda. Inside the cathedral, Sora meets Young Xehanort, who calls him a hypocrite for freeing one prisoner while having another in his heart; Vanitas is also seen breifly. Riku's Side Riku arrives to town, passing Esmeralda. Captain Phoebus ask him if he's seen a gypsy. Not knowing what a gypsy is, Riku says that he hasn't. When thanked by Esmeralda, Riku asks her about Frollo. She instructs him to go see Quasimodo to learn more. Inside Notre Dame, Riku finds Quasimodo and gives him encouragement to follow his own heart's wishes. Having learned Frollo is now on the outside of the city to conduct business, Riku quickly follows after. He finds captain Phoebus preventing Frollo from burning down an innocent family's home, with them still inside. Frollo's anger causes a Dream Eater called the Bullet Gargoyle to be born from his darkness. When Phoebus calls it a monster, Frollo laughs at the idea, claiming it and the darkness are blessed gifts to enforce the law. Riku tries explaining that darkness is clouding Frollo's judgement, but the villain refuses to listen to reason, returning to the city after wounding Phoebus. Riku heads to Notre Dame, where he confronts Frollo. Now power-drunk on darkness, Frollo decides to pass judgement on Riku, summoning his Dream Eater whose arrival causes the maddened judge to be unintentionally knocked off into the inferno below the church. After the defeat of the Dream Eater, Riku encounters Young Xehanort and his unexpected companion: Xehanort's Heartless. Young Xehanort explains "Ansem" is Riku's friend, but Riku defends himself after being insulted by this, claiming to now walk both the Road to Dawn and the Road of Darkness. Characters Enemies Dream Eater File: "Dark" Wonder Meow KH3D.png|Wonder Meow File:Panda Bear (Scan) KH3D.png|Kuma Panda File:Neko Cat Nightmare.png|Neko Cat File:DokuDoku.png|Dokudoku Lizard File:Zou Elephant.png|Zou Elephant File:Gargoyle Dream Eater.PNG|'Bullet Gargoyle' Other appearances ''The Sceptre and the Kingdom'' This world first appeared in The Sceptre and the Kingdom, but is not considered a canonical appearance. Sora and Riku arrive here by mistake when Donald is unable to send them to their actual destination during the chase of the villain who stole the scepter of Disney Fairies from Disney Castle. Once in the city, the two young men fall on Judge Frollo, and since they appear out of nowhere, they are considered necromancers. They flee from Frollo and Esmeralda saves them from death. Esmeralda leads them to the Cathedral of Notre Dame, where they meet Quasimodo. Finally, asking about how to find a door to their world, the gargoyle Laverne guides them towards their true destiny. Gallery File:Notre Dame Bells (Trailer) KH3D.png|Ringing bells. File:City of Bells.png|Another shot of the bells of the city. File:Notre Dame River and Town (Trailer) KH3D.png|View of the Seine river and Paris. File:Notre Dame Cathedral.png|The Cathedral of Notre Dame. File:Notre Dame Square (Trailer) KH3D.png|Sora falling surrounded by balloons. File:Quasi and Frollo.png|Quasimodo and Frollo. File:Phoebus and Frollo.png|Sora standing near Phoebus and Frollo. File:Quasi and Esmeralda.png|Quasimodo holding Esmeralda in his arms. File:Frollo Confrontation.png|Frollo confronting Esmeralda. File:RikuQuasimodo.png|Quasimodo holding an injured Esmeralda and speaking to Riku. File:Riku Notre Dam.png See also *The Sceptre and the Kingdom fr:La Cité des Cloches Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance worlds Category:La Cité des Cloches Category:Disney worlds Category:realm of Sleep Category:Worlds